chamber_of_kresshfandomcom-20200214-history
Darth Nostrem
Darth Nostrem is a brilliant tactician known for his methodical brutality; one who seems to always be several steps ahead of his enemies. He catapulted himself from low origins to claim a coveted position within Sith Intelligence. Charged with the enforcement and protection of Imperial interests, he is held in high regard as Emperor Vowrawn's favored spymaster. Biography Early Life The illegitimate son of a Sith Lord by the name of Vantin, Nostrem spent the majority of his childhood marginalized by his father. His mother was an attendant, whom Vantin had a brief affair with. Despite both his parents' blood purity, Nostrem's mother lacked even a hint of a connection to the Force, which motivated Vantin to neglect his son. However, it soon came to light that Nostrem did indeed inherit his father's Force sensitivity; his power in the Force first manifested itself when he was eleven years old. Before long, Vantin forcibly took his son from his former lover, setting in motion the events that would lead to him becoming Sith. Vantin discarded the name his mother gave him at birth, rebranding his son with the Sith moniker of Nostrem. Great War Training on Korriban To be added A Dark Lord's Protege To be added Cold War To be added Galactic War Dismantling the Hydrax Network To be added Zakuul's Conquest To be added Vowrawn's Regime Nostrem was not nearly as strong a supporter of Darth Vowrawn's ascension as his old master, worrying that he would allow the Sith to regress to the old ways of infighting and power plays. He did, however, believe that Vowrawn would prove a better leader than Acina, whom Nostrem considered an upstart. Not long after Vowrawn's coronation, Nostrem was informed that he would be named the new operations director of Sith Intelligence. Darth Arctis, who had been appointed to the reinstated position of Emperor's Hand, had convinced Darth Xarion to elevate Nostrem after the sudden death of the Sith who previously held the position. To settle into his new role, Nostrem immediately set to work in finding the means to solidify the Empire's security and stability as a nation. Vowrawn praised Nostrem's success years prior in exposing and destroying a criminal syndicate embedded in the Imperial ranks; capitalizing on that, the emperor charged Nostrem with the responsibility of suppressing dissent within the Sith Order. He immediately made a case for mass surveillance, asserting that it was the only way that Sith Intelligence could effectively maintain the populace's "ideological purity." Darth Xarion was quick to speak in support of Nostrem's proposal, though Vowrawn himself initially disapproved, as such a plan would consume a great deal of both time and resources. Xarion, however, was able to convince the emperor of its potential, and Vowrawn later agreed to permit Nostrem to draw up a plan to present to him at a later point. Personality and traits Utterly self-absorbed and brimming with confidence, Nostrem is an imposing figure who exults in the authority he possesses. Like many Sith, he sees those around him as pawns ― pieces on a game board that he may manipulate as he sees fit. He views those subordinate to him as mere tools with which he might further the Empire's glory, as well as his own; as such, he considers them completely expendable. Powers, abilities, and equipment Nostrem is a seasoned master of the lightsaber, having first demonstrated an affinity for close-quarters combat during his years at the Sith Academy on Korriban. He is also capable of performing Force cloak, a rare ability, and pairs it in battle with quick, precise strikes to outmaneuver and exhaust his opponents. His adaptability and talent for predicting patterns makes him an effective strategist. He will analyze his foe from the shadows and strike when least expected, with devastating effect. Nostrem carries a single-bladed lightsaber with a curved hilt. He also has some knowledge of firearms; unlike most Sith, he has no qualms about using ranged weapons if it befits his situation. Category:Characters Category:Sith Lords